


The bear and the puppy

by AniFre101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Kumano and Masato go home in comfort and have sex
Relationships: Kumano/Masato
Kudos: 1





	The bear and the puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's finished! I've been wanting to write a small fic about these two OCs this artist drew and I loved them so much cuz they're so cute and sexy. Here's a link. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/shanshankuo/status/1291024479452188675?s=19
> 
> Small dedicated ficlet work for these ocs.

The door chimes open and Kumano immediately beams as he welcomes the same familiar face he sees, making his way to the counter and sits, adjusting the chair to where he sits closer. Kumano always sees this guy coming in, but he looks worse than before. "Hey, the usual, right, Masato?"

Masato gives a silent nod. He looks tired. Kumano is close to closing the restaurant up, but he knows that Masato would come to eat. He doesn't go anywhere else, but just here and a boxing ring. Kumano doesn't usually ask too much of Masato. 

Once the food is ready, he places it in front of Masato. His face lights up and he starts to eat it down. The most fulfilling thing that Kumano is fond of watching is seeing Masato eat his food down. He's glad. Masato catches him watching and Kumano politely smiles. Masato quickly looks back to his bowl with his one green eye. The other is covered by an eyepatch. 

He soon finishes his bowl. In a silent voice, he properly thanks Kumano for the food. "It was good. Thank you, Kumano."

\--

They make it to Kumano's apartment. Kumano has his keys out and he feels arms holding him, feeling Masato's soft weight behind him. He can hear Masato's soft voice behind him. "I want you…"

Kumano laughs softly as he looks behind and he sees Masato's face, full of want and desire. Something in Kumano stirs deep and he can feel his lower body start to heat up. They quickly get into the house. It's dark inside, but that doesn't stop them. 

Their clothes quickly scatter the floor. Kumano has Masato against the wall, one hand holding Masato's leg up and Masato hangs onto Kumano's strong shoulders. They hungrily make out with each other, tongues exploring each other's mouth. Masato moans in their deep heated kiss when he can feel Kumano's hard on against his cock. It feels so good that there's tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

Kumano let's go of the kiss, catching his breath for a moment. He stares intently into Masato's eyes and Masato only blinks back. Masato is nervous, but he still wants more. He gasps when he feels Kumano kissing and licking against his jaw and his neck. He's still pressed between the wall and Kumano. He doesn't mind. He loves Kumano and his overwhelming weight. "Kumano…"

Kumano is satisfied when he hears Masato's gasps and his hands hanging onto his back. He sucks on Masato's neck and he can feel his smaller body tremble beneath him. He hears his whimpers in his ear. "Please…I want you…"

Kumano carries Masato to their bedroom and drops him on the bed. Masato watches Kumano tower over him and he sees out of the corner of his eye how hard Kumano is. He licks his lips in anticipation. Kumano kisses Masato on the head, hand caressing his face. His fingers slowly take the patch that's covering Masato's eye. 

There's that scar, but his eyes are still a beautiful jade green, looking ever so curiously at Kumano. He gives another tender kiss to Masato as his big hands caress his small face. Masato hums in content. 

"You're so beautiful, Masato…" Kumano whispers and his words make Masato shiver. 

Kumano lays on his back as he watches Masato crawl over to where he settles on Kumano's lap. Kumano sees him looking at his hard cock. It's dripping already. Masato reaches over with both hands, the sensation startles Kumano for a bit. With his tongue out, Masato begins to gently lick the tip. He keeps going when he hears Kumano sigh. Kumano feels his warm tongue lick the side and his balls are being massaged. It's overwhelming him. Masato then takes his big cock in his mouth and it's so big that not all of it fits. Masato tries to get it all in his mouth without gagging. 

Kumano moves a little, thrusting into Masato's mouth. Masato moans from the sensation as the cock hits the back of his throat. At the same time, Masato fingers himself with two fingers and his other hand strokes his own cock. He wants to get ready, but it's so much for him to take. 

"I'm not going to last." Kumano let's out as he takes Masato off his cock. He has seen Masato finger himself, but it won't be enough. Kumano reaches for his drawer and takes out a bottle of lube. He puts some on his fingers and he grabs Masato's waist. Kumano eyes his small body that's covered his scars and now it glistens with sweat. Kumano reaches between Masato's legs and finds his rim. He massages the opening for a bit, making Masato squirm. He feels those fingers slowly opening him. He feels two fingers and then three. Masato grabs the sheets around him as those fingers thrust in and out of him. Kumano speeds up a little more, watching Masato out of the corner of his eye. Kumano then reaches for Masato's cock with his other hand as well. Masato feels so hot and he feels close. 

"You're ready. You did good. Good boy." Kumano compliments Masato with a quick kiss that has Masato trembling beneath him. Masato lays on his back as he braces himself for what is to come. Masato's cock is against his stomach, the precum on his belly. Kumano holds his cock and he aligns it against his hole. Masato gasps when the tip comes in slowly. His cock is opening Masato's hole little by little until Kumano finally is at the hilt. Kumano sighs as he looks at Masato. "You ready?"

A silent nod. 

"Good and relax." Kumano starts to move and Masato is nearly in hysterics with that sensation. Kumano starts slowly for Masato to adjust to his cock. 

"So big…!" Masato let's out as he tightens his grip on the sheets around him. He can feel Kumano's large hands gripping his hips and Kumano starts to speed up with each thrust. Masato let's out his voice more as he feels Kumano hitting that sweet sensitive spot inside him over and over. Masato reaches for his own cock and tries to match Kumano's movements. It's so much at once and Masato tightens his legs around Kumano's waist. The sensations are so strong, the room is hot with their panted breaths and moans… 

Kumano reaches over to where he holds Masato in his arms and he thrusts with his hips instead. Masato whines out as he holds onto Kumano's shoulders and he kisses Kumano hungrily. He wants him over and over. With each powerful thrust, Masato is closer to the edge and he can't hold it in anymore. "I'm… I'm going to-!"

And Masato comes all over their bellies. The sensations are still overwhelmingly strong over his body. But it doesn't mean that it's over. Kumano sighs as he's at his limit. He thrusts faster and faster until he finally comes inside Masato. Masato gasps from feeling filled up. 

They are exhausted finally. Kumano pants and Masato still has not moved. Kumano falls next to him with a sigh. Masato moves closer to him until he feels strong arms wrap around him. Masato is getting sleepy as he feels Kumano's warmth covering him like a blanket. They both fall asleep, feeling exhausted yet satisfied 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
